Mi aventura en el Mundo de los Pokemon
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Se trata de un ser humano sin memoria llamado José, que se encuentra en un mundo extraño donde ahí conoce aun nuevo amigo llamado Gecko, y juntos vivirán aventuras para no solo salvar el Mundo Pokemon, si no también saber el porque José se encuentra en ese mundo. No soy dueño de Pokemon, solo de algunos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer**_ _ **Capítulo**_ _ **: "¡EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todo empieza CUANDO un Niño despierta y sin Saber**_ _ **Que**_ _ **Es Un Pokemon, se da Cuenta Que alguien le habla, y se da Cuenta Que El Que le habla es un Pokemon. Y el Pokemon le dice:**_

 _ **Pokemon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oye tú, despierta! ¡Vamos no te quedes Ahí! ¡Por favor despierta!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y el Chico despierta y le dice:**_

 _ **Chico**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y el Pokemon empieza Diciendo Su Nombre, y LUEGO le dice donde esta y al final le dice Que Paso.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hola mi nombre es Gecko, estas en el Bosque Esmeralda, y yo me lo he preguntado: ¿Qué te paso?**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Mi nombre es José, sinceramente no hay nada de lo que recuerdo, solo recuerdo Que**_ _ **era**_ _ **Un Humano ...**_

 _ **NARRADOR**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y Gecko dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Un Humano! En Serio, Mas Bien te veo Como un Pokemon normal y Común.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hubo Un momento de silencio y LUEGO José dice:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Es verdad, soy un Pokemon!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hubo una persona a Distancia Que DIJO:**_

 _ **Desconocida**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda alguien, por favor!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **LUEGO Aparece al Frente de Ellos.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Tranquila, Cuál es El problema?**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **Mi pequeño Caterpie se ha caído Por una grieta Que Salio De Repente.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **: D**_ _ **escuida, Nosotros**_ _ **Te**_ _ **ayudaremos**_ _ **.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Déjenoslo a nosotros!**_

 _ **Butterfree**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gracias, por su ayuda! Mi nombre es Butterfree.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **LUEGO DE UN rato encontraron a Caterpie y se lo Llevaron a Butterfree.**_

 _ **Butterfree**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gracias por su ayuda!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **: No hay por donde**_ _ **, mi amigo y yo ESTAMOS Para Ayudar.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Butterfree y Caterpie se fueron e Igual Que Gecko y José.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Bueno, Ahora que piensas Hacer, ya Que acabas de Aparecer De Repente y No Sabes De donde vienes!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es un buen punto, Pero Adonde me voy a quedar.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Qué tal si vienes a vivir conmigo.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Esta Bien ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Los Nuevos amigos siguieron su camino, y al Llegar a la casa, Gecko dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Bueno Aquí Está, Aquí podrás descansar.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gracias! Hasta mañana.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Bien ¡Hasta mañana!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Los dos se fueron a dormir, Hasta la mañana siguiente, esperando Una Nueva Aventura.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo** **Capítulo**_ _ **: "¡EL COMIENZO DE OTRO DIA!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **En capítulos anteriores: Un Ser Humano despierta sin saber que había cambiado de forma, entonces un Pokemon se le acerca y le dice que se despierte, y el Chico despierta y ve al Pokemon hablándole y entonces José dice su nombre y le pregunta cuál era el del Pokemon, que se llama Gecko, cuando José le cuenta que era un Ser Humano, Gecko no le cree y le dice que es un Pokemon normal y común, José se da cuenta que era cierto, pero el problema era que no recuerda nada de lo que paso, y entonces aparece Butterfree pidiendo ayuda, decía que su pequeño llamado Caterpie había caído por una grieta que había salido de la nada, y entonces Gecko y José aceptan salvar a su pequeño, luego lo encuentran y se lo dan a la madre, Butterfree les agradece y tanto Butterfree y Caterpie e igual que Gecko y José se van a dormir. "HOY PRESENTAMOS: ¡EL COMIENZO DE OTRO DIA!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Luego de una gran aventura como la de ayer! José despierta y sale y observa que Gecko está dormido en medio del lugar, y José tratando de despertarlo le dice:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gecko! ¡Oye Gecko!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y Gecko:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **ZZZZZ…**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y José grita:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gecko despierta!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y Gecko despierta con gran susto por el grito de su compañero y le dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ay no! ¡Buen día José! De seguro te preguntaras porque amanecí aquí, pues es muy simple, no podía dormir por que estaba emocionado, y cuando me di cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me había quedado dormido. ¡Pues dejando eso, vayamos a revisar el buzón a ver si hay una carta!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Fueron a revisar el buzón y entonces al ver dentro observaron que había una carta, y José la leyó en voz alta:**_

 _ **Carta**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Socorro! Un amigo mío ha quedado atrapado dentro de una cueva y estoy muy preocupado por el, y necesito ayuda de algún Equipo para que lo rescate.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Qué dices José lo aceptamos!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Claro, será divertido!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Divertido! Cada misión de rescate es como un suicidio.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Perdón pués!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Como es posible que no lo sepa) Bueno, no importa vamos por él.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Gecko y José se fueron al lugar donde el Pokemon estaba. Al llegar vieron un Equipo de Rescate, y observaron que ese Equipo amenazaba al cliente, y el otro Equipo que amenazaba le grita:**_

 _ **Equipo**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Porque no aumentas la dichosa recompensa!**_

 _ **Cliente**_ _ **:**_ _ **Porque es todo lo que tengo.**_

 _ **Equipo**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues no rescataremos a su querido amigo!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y José le dice al otro Equipo:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oigan no tienen derecho a decir eso!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y Gecko le dice a su compañero:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estás loco no puedes venir así como así y decirles algo, en especial a ellos que son de mayor rango!**_

 _ **Equipo**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues, a quien se le ocurre interrumpirnos!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues a nosotros!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Por favor quédate quieto no digas nada!**_

 _ **Equipo**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Deberías escuchar a tu compañero o si no…!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡O si no que! No creo que vallan a hacer gran cosa, ni siquiera deberían estar aquí, ya que si no quieren la recompensa, deberían largarse.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el otro Equipo se fue, José y Gecko ayudan al señor y luego se van caminando a su casa, mientras caminan Gecko le dice a José:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Fue muy bueno lo que hiciste!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **A que te refieres con eso.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡O sea, lo que les dijiste al otro Equipo fue impresionante, no lo creo, a pesar de que ellos eran de mayor rango!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **A eso, solo se me ocurrió, ya que estábamos allí, debería haber hecho algo por el cliente que tuvo la molestia de escribirnos ¿O NO?**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si pero… (Sin duda no es de aquí nadie de ninguna forma se le pasaría por la cabeza defenderse así ante alguien de mayor rango)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hubo un momento de silencio y Gecko termina diciendo:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Bueno no importa, hay que ahorrar fuerzas para mañana! ¡Buenas noches!**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Buenas noches, hasta mañana!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Los dos se fueron a dormir esperando una nueva mañana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercer** **Capítulo**_ _ **: "¡LA PETICIÓN DE UN PADRE!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **En capítulos anteriores: Gecko y José habían despertado, y decidieron revisar el buzón y al revisarlo vieron una carta, y decía que alguien necesitaba ayuda, al llegar al lugar de encuentro, observaron que había un Equipo que pedía más recompensa para rescatar al amigo del cliente, entonces José viene y defiende al cliente, y luego de un rato el otro Equipo se fue, José y Gecko ayudan al señor, y después se fueron a dormir esperando otro nuevo día. "HOY PRESENTAMOS: ¡LA PETICIÓN DE UN PADRE!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **En mitad de la noche, José tiene un sueño, y José no sabía quién le estaba hablando, y luego duro la noche durmiendo y al día siguiente José despierta y dice:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Qué sueño tan raro tuve…!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Luego se escucha una voz que dice:**_

 _ **Dugtrio**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ah, buenos días! Usted debe de ser José.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **José pregunta asustado:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Quién está hablando?!**_

 _ **Dugtrio**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oye, recuerda que no nos pueden ver! ¡Huy, mil perdones por nuestra mala educación!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Luego aparecen los Dugtrio diciendo:**_

 _ **Dugtrio**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Necesito su ayuda! ¡Nuestro pequeño Diglett ha sido secuestrado y necesitamos que vayan a rescatarlo!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Los Dugtrio se fueron y José dice:**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esperen…!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ya que se habían ido los Dugtrio, José tuvo que salir, y al salir Gecko le dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Buen día, José!... … ¡¿COMO?! ¡Que han aparecido unos Dugtrio pidiendo ayuda!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Volvieron a aparecer los Dugtrio explicando la situación a Gecko, luego de eso, antes de que el Equipo fuese por Diglett los Dugtrio les advierten:**_

 _ **Dugtrio**_ _ **:**_ _ **Se nos olvidaba una cosa, nuestro pequeño ha sido secuestrado por la noche por un Skarmory.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Están seguros, de que se lo ha llevado un Skarmory.**_

 _ **Dugtrio**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si estamos bien seguros!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Bien, no importa! Nosotros vamos a rescatar a Diglett.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Entonces al llegar a la cima donde estaba Diglett, Gecko dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Mira José, halla esta Diglett!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Se escucha un ruido a distancia:**_

 _ **Skarmory**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Quien osáis interrumpir mi sueño!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tú debes de ser Skarmory, ¿O me equivoco?**_

 _ **Skarmory**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, así es! Y todos aquellos que osáis interrumpir mi sueño los pagareis muy caro.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Escucha, solo queremos llevarnos a Diglett y nada más, y luego seguirás durmiendo.**_

 _ **Skarmory**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, para que este pequeño mocoso siga haciendo hoyos por doquier y arruinar mi sueño! ¡No lo creo!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Escucha José, no habrá más que otra que luchar contra Skarmory para así llevarnos a Diglett.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Luego de la batalla contra Skarmory, Gecko y José fueron a hablar con Diglett.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tranquilo, estamos aquí para ayudarte!**_

 _ **Diglett**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Y cómo piensan llegar hasta aquí!**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tiene toda la razón, necesitamos a alguien que pueda volar y así rescatarlo.**_

 _ **Magnemite**_ _ **:**_ _ **Creo que nosotros les podemos ayudar.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Mira José son unos Magnemite!**_

 _ **Magnemite**_ _ **:**_ _ **No se preocupen, nosotros les ayudaremos con este problema. Sujétate fuerte pequeño para que no te caigas.**_

 _ **Diglett**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ok, lo haré! Y gracias por venir a por mí.**_

 _ **Magnemite**_ _ **:**_ _ **No hay de que, nos gusta ayudar.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Sin duda, ellos nos pueden servir de ayuda en otras misiones, pero… no sé qué pensara Gecko)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Luego de que se fueron de la cueva, llevaron a Diglett con su familia, y luego de que ellos se fueron, Gecko les dice a los Magnemite:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gracias por su ayuda, nuevamente! Fue muy amable de su parte, que nos ayudaran.**_

 _ **Magnemite**_ _ **:**_ _ **No hay deque, solo queríamos ayudar. Bueno tenemos que irnos.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esperen un segundo! Me estaba preguntando si querían formar parte de nuestro Equipo.**_

 _ **Magnemite**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Enserio sería un placer! Pero… tenéis una Zona cerca de aquí para que nosotros nos quedemos.**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Bueno la verdad es que…**_

 _ **Magnemite**_ _ **:**_ _ **Qué pena no tenéis una Zona, así que nos vemos.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Bueno no ha salido del todo bien, pero habrá que conseguirlo de otra forma)**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Oye José qué tal si vamos a la Plaza Pokemon mañana y así podremos ir a un lugar que nos sirva para solucionar ese problema de las Zonas.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ok, entonces iremos mañana. (Ojala encontremos lo que buscamos)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y así se fueron a dormir esperando ir mañana a la Plaza Pokemon.**_


	4. Nota de Autor

_**Hola a todos, es un gusto saludarlos. Soy José para todos aquellos que no han leido todavia mi primera historia, y para aquellos que se confunden con el nombre del autor que tengo.**_

 _ **En fin a lo que iba, en esta nota les quiero decir, que es un honor para mi poder escribir historias en esta pagina muy reconocida como es Fanfiction. Tal vez sea nuevo en esto, tal vez los capítulos que he publicado de momento no sean de su agrado o que no tengan ese grado de emoción que ustedes esperen de una historia, no suelo ser de las personas que juzgan a otros, así que solo les diré, que si llegan a leer mi historia que dejen algún comentario ya sea negativo o positivo porque será recibido de buena gana, para así poder mejorar en futuras historias si es que decido escribir más historias.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería decir en esta nota así que nos veremos pronto con otro capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo** **4**_ _ **: "¡LA PLAZA POKEMON!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **En capítulos anteriores: José tuvo un sueño muy extraño la cual no supo quien le hablaba, al despertar se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, antes de salir se da cuenta de que alguien le habla, resulta que son unos Dugtrio pidiendo ayuda, le explicaron que su hijo Diglett fue raptado por la noche por un Skarmory, entonces José sale y le cuenta lo sucedido a Gecko, excepto el sueño, y luego el padre sale explicándolo todo a Gecko, y luego aceptan la misión y salen en busca del lugar donde estaba Diglett y Skarmory, al llegar a la cima ahí estaba Diglett, y luego aparece Skarmory impidiendo el paso para que rescaten a Diglett, luego de la pelea con Skarmory fueron a hablar con Diglett, él estaba bien pero el problema era como llegar a él, así que de la nada aparecen unos Magnemite, y los ayudan con esa cuestión, luego de llevar a Diglett con su padre, les dieron las gracias a los Magnemite, antes de que se fueran Gecko les pide que se unan al Equipo, pero no tenían un lugar en donde se quedaran, así que se fueron, Gecko le dice a José que fueran a la Plaza Pokemon para ir a la tienda donde venden Zonas de Recreo. "HOY PRESENTAMOS: ¡LA PLAZA POKEMON!".**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **En mitad de la noche José tuvo otro sueño, el cual todavía no sabe quién le habla, y luego a la mañana siguiente, José despierta y sale y ve a Gecko venir hacia acá, y dice Gecko:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Buen día José!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **José lo saluda, pero Gecko nota algo extraño en el, así que le pregunta:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Qué te pasa José, te noto algo distraído?**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **José lo piensa un rato a ver si le dice sobre el sueño a Gecko, y al final le cuenta, porque el confiaba en él, y Gecko le dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Entiendo, lo que me estás diciendo, es verdad eso de que tú tienes sueños, y no sabes quién te habla, oye tal vez esos sueños expliquen porque te convertiste en Pokemon, pero por ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer.**_

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si (Tal vez Gecko tenga razón en eso, pero es muy difícil de saber, ya que, no sirve de mucho la voz, pero poco a poco lo iré descubriendo)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Así que José y Gecko continúan con su día y se van a la Plaza Pokemon, ya ahí, van a la tienda donde venden Zonas de Recreo y compran lo que iban a comprar, luego aparecen los Magnemite y esta vez se unieron al Equipo, y Gecko dice:**_

 _ **Gecko**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estoy feliz de que se unieran ¡Ahora nos volveremos más fuertes!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hubo alguien por detrás escuchando la conversación que dice:**_

 _ **Gengar**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si es que yo no lo evito! ¡Ueje, je, je!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y así termina otro día para el Equipo, esperando otro día de rescate.**_


End file.
